


Wrong Number

by magical_octopus333



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically a work universe, Fluffy Ending, Funny, I'll explain in notes, I'll put it in the notes, I'm sorry I got inspired by this art I found, Multi, NSFW, Sorry Not Sorry, but I'd say its still kinda, i am horrible, more funny than anything, not smutty, or summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:49:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_octopus333/pseuds/magical_octopus333
Summary: When Phichit Skype calls Yuuri in the middle of the night, Yuuri knew that something was up- he just didn't expect his luck to turn everything upside down- he was just trying to help his friend...





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://pulp-fricktion.tumblr.com/post/158278874944/has-this-been-done-yet-based-off-this-post
> 
> yeah
> 
> Oh, and Phichit's comments are in bold and Yuuri's thoughts are italicized. Just to avoid confusion.

**“Yuuuurrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii!!!!! Come on-”**

“No, Phichit!”

**“But- “**

“I don’t care why! I won't do it.”

**“Don’t you trust me?”**

“Phichit-”

**“Is that it?”**

“...we both already know I’d trust you with my life, but this is ridiculous!” Yuuri yelled, one hand running through his messy, black hair.

Phichit, his best friend and coworker, threw his head back with a sigh, his eyes clearly looking toward the ceiling, as if for guidance from it.  Even through the pixelated skype image on screen, Yuuri could see his friend’s almost-defeated face.

 

The call was rather late at night, but Yuuri had answered immediately, despite the time. He was still up, reading online anyway. And while skype calls weren’t that unusual, they were more often in the day and planned, not in the middle of the night without warning.

When Yuuri opened the video call, he saw his friend with a sheepish grin on the screen, his hair pulled back and a little out of order. He looked nervous, but not as bad as he could be.  

**“Hey Yuuri… How are you?”**

“Phichit… what did you do this time?”

**“Nothing! I swear! Scouts honor.”**

“You never did scouts!”

**“How would you know?”**

“Besides the fact that we’ve been best friends since we were put in the same dorm in college and know almost everything about each other?”, Yuuri suggested with an eyebrow arched. Phichit winced, one hand reaching up to rub the back of his head unconsciously, a small smile on his face.

**“Okay… so I may have messed up a bit…”**

“Phichit-”

**“Let me explain, okay?”**

**“... Okay, so this all started when I got Tinder. I tried to set up an account, but I didn’t want to be recognized so…”**

“You're cat-fishing?”, Yuuri exclaimed, surprise evident.

**“Yeah, but that's not the main point… I met this guy, and we’ve been messaging for a month and I kinda-”**

“You didn’t…”

**“I did…”**

“You-”

**"I didn't mean to-"**

"How do you accidentally-"

**“It was innocent at first, but he said something, I made a dirty joke and it kinda-”**

“You- you sexted a guy! Not only that, but you did it while using someone else's face for a profile?”

**“Just a little… And it was just words… for a while. But, this time-”**

“This time? How many times-”

**“Don’t judge me! Not everyone is fine just pinning some guy from afar and only getting off on-”**

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence... Look, I understand the need to… do _that_ , but over _texting_?” Yuuri asked, exasperation in his tone.

**“What did I say about judging!”** , Phichit whined. Suddenly, Yuuri’s eyes narrowed at Phichit through the screen. Phichit choose that moment to look anywhere but Yuuri’s face.

“Wait, what happened _this_ time?”

**“Well, the guy said that he wanted more than words-”**

“Like-”

**“A photo...”**

“Oh no…”

**“Of my-”**

“I got it, I got it! Shutupshutupshutup!”

**“Alright, Yuuri! Yeesh.”** , Phichit replied, hands up defensively.

“Why’d you call me? Did you want my advice on what to do?”

**“Well… remember in Junior Year? When we-”**

“Not so loud! The neighbors- and yes, we promised not to talk about it!”

**“Well… in comparision-”**

“Wait-”

**“I’m not that-”**

“Stop-”

**“Impressive-”**

“I won’t do it, no, I don’t want- No.”

**“Yuuuurrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiii!!!!! Come on-”**

“No, Phichit!”

**“But- “**

“I don’t care why! I won't do it.”

**“Don’t you trust me?”**

“Phichit-”

**“Is that it?”**

“...we both already know I’d trust you with my life, but this is ridiculous!”

Yuuri watched Phichit’s dramatic head toss, a bit of guilt bubbling up. ‘ _No_ ’, Yuuri thought. ‘ _It isn’t my fault that… any of this was happening to him…_ ‘. Yuuri groaned, leaning back in his chair as well, looking at the marks on his apartment’s ceiling.

**“...I will do the thing… _that thing_   which I said I’d never do...”**

Yuuri looked at the screen, his attention caught by Phichit’s words. “Don’t say something you don’t completely mean…”

**“... I mean it. I do!“** Phichit whispered, leaning in toward the camera.

“Enough to say what you have to do out loud?”, Yuuri asked with a smirk as his friend turned crimson.

**“Yuuuurrrriii!! Please... “,** Phichit whined, his cheeks darkening almost imperceptibly. Yuuri sighed, reaching to pull his phone off the charger.

“... Did he ask for it in a specific way or-”

**“...White lace panties?”**

“We never speak of this-”

**“Ever, I know, I know. Call me once you’ve texted it to me?”**

“...Alright. Talk to you shortly.” Yuuri replied as he ended the call quickly, his face bright pink. It was not the worst favor Phichit had asked of him- _that would be the Vegas fiasco a couple years ago_. But, something in his gut didn’t like this at all. But hey, it’d be worth it, right?

After a few glasses of alcohol, of course, because how could he ever do this sober. He took the glass and bottle to his room, in case he needed more liquid luck, and changed clothes.

It didn’t take too long to set up and all, but he still felt so awkward. He got the picture and went to his contacts then tapped Phichit’s and sent it. Then, he put his phone down and put a shirt on and Skype called Phichit. He answered quickly donning an embarrassed smile.

**“I won’t say it out loud, just read the text”,** Phichit said before ending the call abruptly. Yuuri’s phone buzzed on his bed, and he opened the new message. If his face was pink before, it must have turned red. He took his shirt off again, and thought to himself, _‘why dripping? Not only hard, but dripping?’_

He wouldn’t admit how long or _how_ he was able to fit that description, but he did and quickly sent the message without another glance and another glass downed.

After he was… decent… he Skype called Phichit, a bit annoyed, not completely sober, and once Phichit’s slightly confused face appeared on screen, said, “If that picture doesn’t work, I don’t know what to tell you…”

**“Yuuri… I haven’t gotten the picture yet… Are you sure it sent?”** , Phichit asked, confusion still present on his features. Frustrated, Yuuri opened his phone up to the conversation and thrusted the phone, showing the sent message, to the camera.

It wasn’t rarely loud, but rather unexpected, that Phichit  squeaked.

It wasn’t his hamsters- theirs sounded different.

“What…?”, Yuuri asked, pulling his phone back as Phichit started rambling and stuttering out nonsense. He looked at his screen with confusion. ‘ _The message sent, is says so right here, Sent to Victor Niki-...  ‘_

“Did I just…”

**“Yuuri….:**

“Send my boss-”

**“Yuuuuurrrrriii-”**

“Who I’ve had a crush on for who knows when-”

**“It's not that bad-”**

“Not that- I sent him a dick pick- with white lingerie on and- oh fuck oh fuck ohfuckohfuckfuck fuckedy fuck fuuuuu-”

**“He hasn’t read it yet!”**

“How am I gonna face him? He’s my boss! Victor Nikiforov, co-president of the company! And my boss! I sent a fucking picture of my dick to my boss- how could this be worse!”

**“At least he won’t see it until morning! Please don't freak out"**

_' I'm fucked... royally...'_

_~~~~~_

Eventually, he calmed down and resent the message to Phichit, who thanked him and apologized. He barely slept, his mind going through different, horrific possibilities of what could happen. From being fired under the charge of sexual harassment to a lawsuit to public shaming that included rotten tomatoes to Victor flat-out laughing in his face and calling him out in front of the whole company. 

To say he was nervous at work the following day was an understatement. He had bags under his eyes when his phone went off in the morning. He walked to work, hoping the cold air would relax him. It helped, if only a little. He grasped the cuff of his sweater with his left hand, the other holding his briefcase. The work day started and everything was fine. He made it to lunch break, loosening his tie as he went into the break room. Not a moment after he sat down did Phichit appear at his table, face apologetic and gentle as he sat across from him. He put a bag on the table, the smell of Katsudon perfuming the air as Yuuri opens a container from the bag. 

**"Figured the least I could do was bring your favorite for lunch... It is my turn to bring lunch after all..."**

Yuuri smiled at his friend, already breaking apart the chopsticks to dig into the bowl. He had skipped breakfast, and with all his stress, it was a miracle he hadn't began stress eating. "Thanks, Phichit...", Yuuri said before eating. Phichit smiled in return, grabbing his own food from the bag. They ate in comfortable silence, the room empty since everyone else was either eating out for lunch or eating at their desk. Not that it bothered the pair. Between bites, Yuuri told Phichit that nothing bad has happened yet.

" **Knock on wood...", Phichit replied.**

"Knock on wood?", Yuuri asked.

**"American idiom thing. It's said after you say something so you don't get jinxed. "**

If there was such a thing as fate, it must have such a cruel humor, for at that moment, the intercom buzzed on. "Would Mr Katsuki please report to Mr Nikiforov's office immediately? Thank you."

Yuuri felt his face heat up, horrified look in his eyes as he looked up from his bowl to Phichit, who was cringing, eyes squinted shut. 

**"Good luck?"**

Yuuri nodded, closing his takeout container and handing it to his friend before standing up to head upstairs to meet his doom. **  
**

 

~~~~~

_'I'm screwed. Why hasn't the ground opened below my feet to swallow me whole yet? Why draw out my misery?',_ Yuuri thought as he stood before Victor's office door, collecting himself. He raised his fist before hesitating. Eventually, he knocked. The door opened and Yuuri entered, staring at his feet as Victor closed the door shut and locked it as well.

"Yuuri...", Victor said quietly, a smile in his voice. 

_'He's going to laugh in my face isn't he... at least he locked the door so nobody else will know...',_ Yuuri thought, heat pulsating in his cheeks.

"Do you know why I called you in here..."

Yuuri glanced up at his boss before  glancing away, his one hand coming up to rub at the back of his head.

"Um..."

' _Just spit it out, Yuuri!'_

"...because I sent you a dick-pic on accident..?"

' _Please don't fire me, I only sent it on accident... I was a little drunk and- I'm never drinking again...'_

"Accident?", Victor asked.

Yuuri risked a glance up at Victor, who had a mix of emotions on his face. He looked at Victor, holding...

' _Is that a wine bottle in his hands... Oh... and candles...'_

"Ummm... sorry?"

"Who was it for, dare I ask..."

"Long story...", Yuuri said when a wicked thought came to mind

 

~~~~~

 

"Will Mr Chulanont please report to Mr Nikiforov's office? Thank you"

 

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Open ending! Leave a comment or kudos if you liked the fic? I hope its okay, first work I've done for the YOI fandom so... yeah?


End file.
